1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly, a display apparatus having the backlight assembly and a method for assembling the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly having enhanced heat dissipation, a display apparatus having the backlight assembly and a method for assembling the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses which display images using liquid crystal are used for digital information displays (DIDs) including, for example, DIDs used for advertising among other uses. However, an LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel that does not emit light by itself and receives the light externally provided to the LCD panel. Thus, the LCD apparatus requires a backlight assembly providing the light to the LCD panel. Further, the backlight assembly includes a light source emitting the light, optical members enhancing light efficiency and a bottom chassis receiving the light source and the optical members.
A DID generally requires a luminance greater than 700 nits, so that the light sources in the DID generate a relatively large amount of heat. Thus, the temperature inside of the backlight assembly is also increased.
The heat generated from the backlight assembly is dissipated into the bottom chassis or the LCD panel. In this case, as the difference of the temperature between the inside and outside of the backlight assembly is increased, the heat is dissipated at a higher rate. However, when the DID is used outdoors, sunlight may be incident on the LCD panel, so that the difference of the temperature between the inside and outside of the backlight assembly may be decreased. In this case, the heat is dissipated at a lower rate and the temperature inside of the backlight assembly is increased, possibly damaging the LCD panel.